


Worst day to Best day

by Artaustria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, M/M, NSFW, Sadstuck, cronkri - Freeform, it gets happy don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaustria/pseuds/Artaustria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri's POV;<br/>I never thought I would find that one person to love me and cherish me so I began cutting and thinking about all the bad things in life instead of any good that cloud come from life until that day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst day to Best day

I sat in my room in the dark corner; razor blade in hand,as I pushed it against my skin as I watched the red blood slowly leak out of the cut I had just made. I stared at the blood and let it run after I had made a few more cuts to the collection of misery that had begun to build up...I heard a small pitter patter of footsteps coming down the hall as the door knob shook. I quickly pulled down my sleeve with a slight sting as the cotton ran against it.  
" Kankri, you ok in there Cheif?" I heard Cronus say through the locked door. I nodded my head slowly knowing he couldn't hear me.  
"Kankri?" I heard him say in a more worried tone.  
"I'm quite alright Cronus don't be worrying about me."I said softly.  
"C'mon Chief lemme in..."he said in a saddened tone and plus he already knew what I was up to cause I had trusted him to keep a secret.  
"Fine." I said as I slowly sat up and gently undid the door knob lock as Cronus walked in and pulled me into a warm embrace. I hissed lightly as my sore arm rubbed past his side.  
"Sorry Chief I didn't mean to hurt you..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Don't worry Cronus I will be quite alright although I am quite sore."I said shyly not wanting to hurt his feelings.I squeaked lightly as I was unexpectedly lifted up by my lower back and the bend of knees as I threw my arms up around his neck. I then got more comfortable of him carrying me as I snuggled my face into his neck as and I was also feeling a little light headed as I fell asleep in his arms.  
I woke up snuggled up in Cronus's arms as I felt a blush spread across my face.  
"Mornin Chief." Cronus said as a smile spread across his face as my blush spread to the tops of my ears as I covered my face with my hands. He pulled my hands of my face.  
"No need to be embarrassed Chief,we all blush,it's natural." He said as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was quite shocked at first as I tensed up an slowly let my self relax into his embrace. I began to shake as one of his hands snuck it's way up my sweater trying to pull it of as I let a breathy moan escape my lips.Cronus broke the kiss for a minute so he could speak.  
"You s-sure you want to go through with t-his Chief?" He said in a breathy,hurried tone. I gave a quick nod. As soon as I nodded Cronus slipped my sweater up over my head and threw it to the side as the top half of my chest was visible. I could feel a blush spread across my face knowing that my body was partially visible to him and if this continued...no I couldn't think of this. Cronus was my friend but his touch felt so good. Just then he broke the kiss another time as I groaned in protest to have his lips back on mine as he was slipping his shirt off to reveal his quite muscular chest as he smiled at me and leaned back down and crashed his lips into mine. I could feel his hand move down to my lower thigh while I let a breathy moan escape my lips just to be gobbled up by Cronus's tongue slipping past my lips just to be paired with my own in sweet harmony. I gasped as I felt his hand migrate up to my inner thigh. He flashed me a sly smile.  
I felt Cronus's hand migrate down to undo the buttons of his jeans and remove them along with his boxers and tossed them aside to reveal his already swollen bulge. The blush had now migrated to my upper shoulders as my eyes widened at the sight of his swollen bulge knowing that what had started off as a simple carry had turned into this.

Chapter 2:

Cronus then slowly moved his hand from my inner thigh which caused a groan of protest. He moved his finger up to the top of my pants that where raised to the top of my chest and began to gently pull them down to my waist and paused for a short second as blush began to spread across his face as he continued to pull them down along with my boxers to reveal my swollen bulge. Cronus then put my legs up on his shoulders and put his hand down near my bulge to let it wrap around his hand.  
"C-cronus...." I moaned out into the open heat filled air. He then unwrapped my bulge from his hand to enter my labia and thrust one of his fingers into my nook. I began to shake a bit and let out a few moans of his name in the process. Cronus then shifted a second finger into my nook as I arched up against his hand. Cronus let out a small snicker as he shifted in a third finger.  
"Y-you ready Chief?" He said. I nodded my head quickly wanting him so badly I didn't even know what to do. Just then he aimed up his bulge with my nook and slowly pushed himself in.  
"C-cronus!!!" I screamed out from pleasure as I thrusted up against him earning a moan of my name from him which made me shudder. He thrusted forwards a little bit harder hitting my prostate gland every time. He began to speed up earning moans from the both of us.  
"C-cronus I-i'm c-close..." I breathed out. He speed up a bit more earning even more moans from the both of us.  
"C-CRONUS P-PAIL!!!" Apparently I hadn't given enough warning and I came all over his chest. Cronus came not very long after me as he pulled himself out and curled up beside me and gave me a sleepy kiss.  
"T-that was great Cronus, Thank You." I said smiling.  
"No problem Chief." He said "Anytime." He gave me a toothy grin as he curled up beside me and he wrapped his arms around me and he slowly fell asleep and I thought to my self 'I think I found the one ,no more cutting' as I grinned and fell asleep with a happy smile on my face and Cronus by my side.

 

~ END ~


End file.
